Love and Loss
by little squirrelly
Summary: It is after the battle of Hogwarts and Ron has died in Fred’s place. Hermione struggles with raising her daughter alone and with her loss. When Ginny suggests that Hermione finds a new partner, old classmates and friends seem up to the challenge.
1. Hermione’s New Life

Hermione woke screaming from a nightmare worse than her previous ones. It was the year after the battle of Hogwarts where Ron Weasley had died saving his brother, Fred. Hermione layed back down on her pillow and placed her hand on her rounded stomach, wishing her daughter's father was there.

The next morning Hermione decided to call her best friend, Ginny. "Hi, Ginny."

"Hermione... you only call me this early when something is going on. What is it?" Ginny asked her skeptically.

Hermione sighed, her friend knew her too well, "I was just thinking about your brother. Ron."

"Oh..."

"I just wish we had had more

time together as more than friends. And that-" but she broke down before finishing the sentence.

"Oh 'Mione. Is this about Rose?"

"Yes," Hermione wailed.

Every day Hermione wished that it wasn't true and that her baby girl would meet her father, but everyday she realized that it was impossible.

"Okay..." Hermione sighed heavily, "well, I've got to go to work. The Wizarding World won't run itself. Thanks, Ginny"

"Any time. 'Bye."

**Three months later**

The little baby giggled contendely in her mother's arms. Ginny rubbed Hermione's shoulder and said, "She's got his nose and eyes."

"She does, doesn't she?"

Ginny looked at her best friend's smile that was so rare these days, "I'm glad you're happy."

Hermione really was happy and replied, "I am too."

**Two years later**

Hermione's messy bun pulled most of her hair out of her face as she struggled to cook dinner and keep an eye on her happy two-year-old. All the baby sitters she had hired hadn't been able to handle Rose's Metamorphosing and do the job of baby-watching had fallen to her as well as cleaning and working at her part time job for Madam Malkins. Even Ginny couldn't help her now that she was busy with Lily, James, and Teddy. Hermione sighed heavily and exclaimed, "I wish I wasn't alone! I wish... I wish Ron was here!" Then Hermione did something Rose wasn't used to. She sat down and cried.

Rose tottered over to her mother in the unstable legs and placed a small hand on her mother's knee. She said a single word that broke and healed Hermione at the same time, "Daddy?"

"Yes, love. Yes. Ron was your daddy."


	2. Unexpected Guests

Hermione sighed deeply and looked at the girl who reminded her so much of Ron. "Well, Lovie, I better make you dinner."

"No need!" An unexpected voice called from the foyer.

Hermione's heart stopped. She cautiously crept into the hall and saw... Harry? And the whole Weasley family?

Hermione ran to Ginny and said, "Did you organize this?"

"Guilty!" Ginny hughes Hermione and whispered, "You have been struggling running everything on your own so I wanted to help."

Rose charged toward Ginny shouting "NINNY!" at the top of her voice, her hair a bright, joyful yellow. Everyone laughed as the toddler barreled in to her Godmother.

Hermione then turned to Harry. "U haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?" She asked.

Harry smiled, "Well Ginny wanted to tell you in person, so, Ginny?"

Ginny beamed with the power of a hundred suns, "We names you Godmother of our children!"

"Wow! That is fantastic."

Just then the twins spoke up, "Can we please eat this food now?" Fred asked.

"Yeah we're starved!" Called George.

At dinner there was much talk about how big all the children were, Teddy and Tose were metamorphasing together much to Rose's delight, and who was marrying whom. "Alicia said yes the other day!" Fred shouted happily.

Molly had made the most delicious food Hermione had had in a long time, "Oh I had forgotten how good your cooking was, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you so much."

"Of course dear."

After dinner Ginny said she needed to talk to Hermione and pulled Hermione into the other room. Ginny took a deep breath and seemed to be steeling herself for something.

"What is it?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Ginny looked at her, "You know that I think you are amazing, right?" Hermione nodded slowly. "And I know you are struggling just a bit around the house?" Hermione modded again. "And that you have trouble finding a sitter for Rose because of her... talents?"

"Ginny. Spit it out!"

"Okay! Okay. Well, I think it might not be a bad idea for you to look at... dating again..." Hermione opened her mouth but Hinny quickly said, "Now before you say anything I want to explain. You said yourself that you are a bit lonely and it wouldn't be so bad if you could get back to working where you want to. Not at Madam Malkins. Right?"

"Ginny, you know I don't need a man to be complete, right?" Ginny nodded furiously. "But... I think you might be right." Hermione sighed and looked into the kitchen at her daughter. "Is it the best thing for Rose though?"

Ginny thought for a moment before answering, "If you're happy, Rose will be okay."

Hermione smiled. "Alright. Can you take Rose when I do go out? I don't think you bring toddlers on first dates..."

Ginny laughed and hugged her friend.


	3. Bad Idea

The next day Ginny helped Hermione fill out a profile for a dating app.

"Are you sure you use an app, Ginny?"

"Positive."

**PROFILE:**

**Name: **Hermione Jean Granger

**Age: **20

**Interests: **Reading, Politics, House Elf rights, helping the elderly

**Children: **Yes, one. (Rose, 2 years old)

**Likes: **Walking in the rain, reading, libraries, kind-hearted people

**Dislikes: **fighting, modern art, people causing others pain

**Fears: **Losing a loved one, failure

"And you are uploaded!"

Hermione sighed, "Maybe this is a bad idea..."

"No. Backing. Out!" Ginny shook her head and rolled her eyes at Hermione. "Call me if you get and 'Yes es.' Good bye!"

Three days later, Hermione has a notification of _Cupid. _She had gotten one yes.

**PROFILE:**

**Name: **Dean Thomas

**Age: **21

**Interests: **Fitness, finance, reading

**Children: **None

**Likes: **Running, hiking, mathematics, _Shakespeare_

**Dislikes: **Slow walkers, modern art, sad movies

**Fears: **Getting lost, losing something special

"Dean Thomas... Dean Thomas... do I know him? Yes I do! He was in our year at Hogwarts!" Then Hermione called Ginny.

"Ginny Potter here."

"Ginny. I got a 'Yes.'"

"Hermione?"

"Duh."

"Oh! Hi. Okay, who?"

Hermione braced herself, "Dean Thomas."

"REALLY?! That's great!! Okay. Private Message him and set up a date."

"Um. Ok. G'bye." Hermione shook her head and reluctantly opened a Private Message with Dean.

**Hermione: **Hey this is Hermione Granger.

**Dean: **Oh cool.

**Dean: **Tuesday next week sound okay?

**Hermione: **Sure.

Hermione really didn't want to do this.


End file.
